villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mysterio (Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions)
Quentin Beck, also known known as Mysterio, is the main antagonist of the 2010 video game Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions. Being an illusionist tired of using conjuring tricks, he seeks the Tablet of Order and Chaos to make himself a god-like being so he can devour the Multiverse and reshape it into his own image. He was voiced by , who previously voiced Megatron both in Beast Wars and in the Unicron Trilogy, Chase Young in Xiaolin Chronicles and Stretch Monster's alternative in the second season of Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters. History Mysterio shatters the Tablet of Order and Chaos while fighting Spider-Man, causing problems with reality. When Mysterio learns of the Tablet's power from a piece that he managed to acquire, it allows him to turn his illusions into real magical powers. He finds out that Spider-Man is gathering the pieces and hungering for more of its power. When Spider-Man gives Madame Web the tablet fragment, Mysterio attacks and threatens to kill her if Spider-Man does not recover the remaining tablet fragments for him. Upon receiving the remaining pieces, Mysterio is transformed by the completed tablet into a mystical, godlike being bent on remaking all of reality in his image. He individually fights each Spider-Man in that version's decomposing dimension, and each one smashes Mysterio's helmet until all four beat him into submission. The game ends with Madame Web returning each Spider-Man to his dimension (Spider-Man Noir, Spider-Man 2099, Ultimate Spider-Man and Amazing Spider-Man) and with Mysterio being sent to jail. During the credits, he is sitting in a jail cell feeding goldfish in a bowl. Powers And Abilities As he was before getting the tablet fragment, Mysterio has no powers he uses fake magic, holograms, and technology When Mysterio only had a fragment he was able to use real magic, able to project energy, manipulate objects, summon and command beasts (like snakes of any size), and conjure fog he is able to walk on and teleport. When Mysterio possessed The Tablet of Order and Chaos he was able to tear reality apart and he created the multiverse where all four Spider-Men had to battle him. He was able to summon anything and break reality apart. he was able to create suns in his hands. He could travel through hyperspace in less than a millisecond. He could tear buildings apart with a mere thought of maybe thinking about tearing it apart. When his helmet was cracked his powers were somehow weakened. When he possessed the tablet he grew much taller, way taller than Giant-Man. Gallery Images Mysterio (Shattered Dimensions).png Mysterio Full Power.jpg|Mysterio with the power of the tablet. Videos Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions (PS3) -- Final Battle (Mysterio) Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:God Wannabe Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Game Bosses Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Pure Evil Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Imprisoned Category:Criminals Category:Cataclysm Category:Male Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Trickster Category:Elementals Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Addicts Category:Greedy Category:Hegemony Category:Sadists Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Opportunists Category:Heretics Category:Anarchist Category:Destroyers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Harbingers Category:Summoners Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Arrogant Category:Magic Category:Homicidal